Au coeur de la nuit
by Bluetit
Summary: Après cette affaire difficile dans la Colorado, l'équipe doit se remettre au travail. Lorsque le serial killer qu'ils poursuivent s'en prend à l'un des leurs, rien ne va plus !


Salut à vous fans d'Esprit Criminels que la lecture en version originale rebute,

Voici le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction intitulée à l'origine "Dark of night". En effet, j'ai traduit cette histoire avec l'autorisation de son auteur Kavi, que je remercie encore une fois =D.

Il s'agit d'une enquête qui se déroule peu après la prise d'otage des agents Prentiss et Reid. Les sentiments de chacun des protagonistes vis-à-vis de ce drame sont donc abordés. Mais vous n'y trouverez évidemment pas que ça. Je pense que ceux qui sont avares de suspense, d'action et de romance pourront y trouver leur bonheur. Avis donc aux amateurs.

Je tiens à dire que la traduction est un exercice difficile. Il se peut que vous découvriez certaines maladresses. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos critiques bonnes ou mauvaises (ces dernières étant autorisées si constructives :p ). Il s'agit également d'un travail très long, je ne vous promets donc pas un chapitre par jour. J'essaierai cependant d'être la plus régulière possible.

Vous pouvez laisser des commentaires à Kavi également puisqu'il s'agit quand même de son travail à l'origine. Je lui ferai parvenir.

**CHAPITRE UN **

Elle s'était promis de ne pas avoir peur, s'était jurée qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour cet homme de lui donner l'impression d'être faible ou de lui faire perdre l'estime d'elle-même. Elle était plus intelligente, plus brillante que ça. Il ne pouvait pas la rabaisser, ne pouvait pas faire d'elle une personne qu'elle ne voulait pas être. Elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec les cordes qui lui maintenaient les poings liés, en se tortillant sur le matelas du lit auquel il l'avait ligotée. Elle sortirait d'ici. Elle se figea, ses yeux noirs écarquillés quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra, avec un air suffisant, souriant largement et marchant comme si le lieu était sien. Elle essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur, de cacher sa souffrance. Il lui avait donné une sacrée correction la dernière fois et son corps brûlait encore de douleur. Sa main caressa son visage et en retour, elle le fixa d'un regard plein de rébellion. Il ne la briserait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la briser.

Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que le contact de sa main contre sa joue ne l'avait pas prise au dépourvu. Puis il fut sur elle et peu importait combien elle luttait, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour l'empêcher de lui arracher son pantalon. Elle se débattait encore et encore. Il la frappait encore et encore et encore. Elle se considéra chanceuse de perdre connaissance avant de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

L'agent spécial Emily Prentiss se redressa dans un sursaut. Il fallut un peu de temps à son cerveau pour assimiler le fait qu'elle était dans son appartement et non dans ce fichu camp. Elle était en sécurité avec la porte fermée à clé. Il s 'agissait simplement d'un cauchemar.

Encore un moment fut nécessaire à son esprit pour réaliser que le téléphone sonnait. Avec un grand soupir, elle regarda qui l'appelait. Elle reconnut le numéro de JJ.

_ Prentiss

_ Désolé, je sais qu'il est tôt.

Emily jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : quatre heure du matin. Elle soupira.

_ Aucun problème. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Nous avons une affaire. Contacte la cavalerie.

Emily observa sa chambre où régnait un désordre inhabituel.

_ Donne moi vingt minutes. J'appelle Derek.

S'extirpant de son lit, Emily composa un numéro de téléphone. Elle et Derek étaient vraiment très proche l'un de l'autre, elle ne se sentit donc pas coupable de le contacter à quatre heure du matin. Il l'avait rassurée plus d'une fois après ses cauchemars dans le passé. Elle avait agit de même. C'était de cette façon que fonctionnait leur relation. JJ savait que, quelles qu'en soient les raisons, Derek décrocherait le téléphone pour Emily.

_ Em ?

_ Salut !

_ Cauchemars ?

_ Affaire.

Elle grimaça. Les réponses courtes indiquaient qu'elle luttait. C'était une chose incontrôlable chez elle.

_ Les deux, présuma Derek. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

_ Tu vas mettre plus d'un quart d'heure ?

Le rire de Derek fusa à travers le téléphone. Il avait l'étrange capacité d'être juste à l'heure, se pressant à la dernière minute.

_ Pour toi ce sera moins de dix minutes.

_ Je ne suis pas Garcia.

_ Crois-moi jeune fille je le sais. J'apporte le chocolat.

_ Et moi le café. Ne sois pas en retard.

A sa grande surprise il ne le fut pas. Un grand gobelet dans chacune de ses mains, elle monta dans l'imposant 4x4 du Bureau.

_ Parle m'en, demanda Derek alors qu'elle posait avec précaution son café dans l'un des emplacements prévu à cet effet.

_ Je ne préfère pas, répliqua Emily en buvant le sien à petites gorgées.

_ D'ami à ami ? s'enquit Derek tandis qu'il lui tendait son paquet de M&Ms. Elle avait toujours aimé le mélange chocolat-salé.

_ Tu as l'air patraque.

_ Je te remercie. C'est exactement ce qu'une femme souhaite entendre tôt le matin.

Elle fit basculer le pare-soleil devant elle pour examiner son reflet dans le miroir. Elle semblait un peu fatiguée. Elle aurait même dit qu'elle avait l'air las.

_ Prends ton temps. Ca ne va pas te tuer.

_ Je vais bien Derek, se défendit-elle, déchirant le paquet de cacahuètes chocolatées après avoir remis le pare-soleil en place.

Il toussota.

_ JJ t'as vraiment fait appeler ?

_ Tu es sorti la nuit dernière ?

_ Je t'ai invité.

Emily fronça le nez.

_ Je n'avais pas envie de me faire lâcher pour d'autres filles, merci quand même.

Ils avaient eut la chance de tirer une affaire au clair en Virginie, la dernière fois, mais cela les avait tous épuisés. Deux affaires à la suite comme ça - sans compter qu'il fallait encore se remettre du Colorado, Reid ne pouvait toujours pas la regarder dans les yeux- n'étaient pas vraiment le bienvenu. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait reçu son ordonnance pour les pilules contre la douleur que lui causaient ses côtes cassées, qu'elle en prenait une. Ce qui n'avait pas tenu ses cauchemars à distance.

Ils firent le reste de la route jusqu'à Quantico en silence et Emily savait Derek dans l'attente de la voir s'abandonner au sommeil. Elle soupira. Les cauchemars étaient brutaux, certes, mais il en avait toujours était ainsi. Elle avait toujours fait avec auparavant. Elle avait encore d'étranges cauchemars où Jane et Franck sautaient devant un train, où la femme de Gideon, Sarah, était étendue dans son lit, ensanglantée. Ils venaient et s'en allaient. C'était aussi simple que ça. Ceux où elle se revoyait dan le camp avec Cyrus passeraient avec le temps.

Spencer Reid prenait justement l'ascenseur quand ils arrivèrent.

_ Bonjour ! brailla t-il, rencontrant le regard de Derek mais non celui d'Emily.

_ Salut Reid ! répondit Derek, en jetant un coup d'oeil à chacun de ses collègues.

Il savait Emily gênée par le fait que le jeune docteur se sente encore coupable. Emily avait choisit de recevoir les coups et à son humble avis, sans se soucier de ce que Reid avait traversé avec Henkel, Emily avait su qu'elle pourrait tout endurer de la part de Cyrus. D'un autre côté, Reid était un peu plus fragile. Il savait qu'Emily reprendrait la même décision, même en sachant ce qui allait lui arriver.

L'ascenseur s'élevait dans un silence dérangeant. Emily sirotait son café, ses deux mains tenant fermement son gobelet. C'était le seul signe extérieur de son inconfort et de son mal être. Les deux hommes laissèrent Emily passer devant en sortant de l'ascenseur et la suivirent directement à la salle de conférence. Jennifer Jareau, alias JJ, était déjà là, les dossiers soigneusement posés devant le siège de chacun. Elle les accueillit avec un sourire sardonique.

_ Hotch et Rossi sont dans leur bureau, dit-elle, Garcia ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Le silence régnait comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient appelés sur une affaire à des heures très matinales. Le plus souvent elles étaient les plus macabres, les pires des pires, et chacun avait sa manière pour s'y préparer.

Et celle-ci ne semblait pas échapper à la règle.


End file.
